


Pancake Mistake (Day 2)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [2]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BLESSED, Cassidy is mentioned, Didn't know Cassidy/Ren was a thing, F/F, Fun lil oneshot, How Do I Tag, Just a lil gay, M/M, Meal gone wrong, Meal is just breakfast lmao, Mentioned crush, Not romantic??, Only a lil gay, Romantic meal mistake, gossiping, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 2 of Valentine Oneshots: Making food (gone wrong)-Taako decided to step out and grab something in order to gossip with Ren. Magnus takes this as his chance to have Merle help make a 'romantic' breakfast





	Pancake Mistake (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha whoops. Y'all ready for more oneshots??

When you have a dorm with two of your best friends, you try to one up each other. Taako was a master chef and everyone in the universe know that. He could never go back to ‘Sizzle it up with Taako’ for that brand was ruined.

As per Magnus, he was in none other than Refuge, stocking up on stuff that was at the Fantasy Costco but cheaper. Taako didn’t really want to sell his first born child for a bottle of wine. Not that he would have real children. Angus was the closest anyone would get. Sure it would have been more convenient to just suck it up, sell your children, but Taako wasn’t in the Garfield mood today.

Magnus had put in a request for dinner but due to the fact he didn't repeat it when he said it. Made this quest hard. He’d probably just throw something together. But now, was wine time. Had to find the perfect wine for the most perfect two weeks in the month of february. It wasn’t to early for wine. It wasn’t even noon.

-

“Hey Merle get up. We got stuff to do.” Magnus whisper yelled opening the dwarfs door. He just groaned and rolled over. He was still sleeping. That was to be expected. Why would Merle ever wake up and do something? Magnus flipped the light switch on and Merle woke up. That was one way to get him up.

“Whatta we doing?” Merle yawned closing his eyes. Magnus walked into his room and lifted him up. He don’t know why he didn’t think of doing this sooner. It was easy and that made Merle have no say in the matter. He didn’t even try to resist it this time. Too tired he guessed.

“Trying to surprise Taako with the sickest breakfast.” The tall human said shutting Merle's door behind the two of them. Not even like Merle was walking. Maybe that’s why he didn’t resist? Because he didn't have to do anything while (as per always) Magnus was doing the heavy lifting.

“We can’t cook.” Merle muttered as the human readjusted him on his shoulder. It was never a gentle carry. He never held him in his arms, or lifted him like he did with Angus. Always over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“That’s why we're gonna try.” He laughed opening the door to the kitchen.

“Can’t. ‘M tired.” Merle said with another yawn. It was noon but regardless.

“Maybe don’t spend all night at Davenports room and you wouldn’t be. I noticed you snuck out then snuck back in.” That got a reaction out of Merle. He hit his back but it didn’t hurt him. “Now you gotta help me.”

Merle muttered a ‘yeah’ and Magnus set him on the counter. Something as simple as pancakes couldn’t be messed up. Right? You just mix, pour, flip then eat. Taako’s done it a million times. They’d be fine. Right?

-

“Welcome to the-” She cut herself off with a smile “Oh my stars Taako! How nice to see you.” Ren was already working on cleaning the countertop in the Davy Lamp. the diploma he had given her was framed behind her which made Taako smile. The sign didn’t even say open but Taako felt like he saved this city, he was allowed to pop in for a quick chat with Ren. “What can I help you with?”

“Was in the area, just thought I should come and see you. Stop you from doing your work. The normal stuff.” Taako shrugged walking over to the counter where Ren was already going at it with a washcloth. “I was getting some food. Fantasy Costco is too much at times.”

“I get what ya mean! I was there for more cleaning supplies and it was so expensive. Was a bulk but that didn’t matter.” Ren said motioning to whatever was under the counted. Taako assumed cleaning supplies that were half empty. Just a Ren type of thing he assumed. “You come in here for something good? Or just to see lil’ ol’ me?” Taako laughed at that.

“Depends. Does lil’ ol’ you wanna just talk and catch up on stuff? Been busy after Candlenights and not to mention Valentine's day is coming up. You got anyone special?” Taako said with an eyebrow wiggle. Ren’s dark grey got darker with a blush. She made an ‘X’ with her arms and shook her head, white, frizzy hair flying about under the red bandana.

“I’ve been eying this lil lady for a while now. Comes in sometimes.” Ren said grabbing a bottle of wine from behind her and uncorking it. She poured Taako and herself a little glass.

“Tell me about this ‘lil lady.’ Magnus and Merle can wait.” Taako said setting his bag of goodies on the bar countertop in front of him.

“Well she got this perfect accent and a pocket full of root beer barrels. Justa lil jumpy but she’s amazing.” Ren said nervously running a hand through her frizzy white hair. Taako just listened intently to her. It was obvious she was referring to Cassidy. The rest of his trio would be fine if he just talked for a while, right? Merle was probably sleeping and Magnus was probably talking to, well, anyone. They were fine. Nothing happened while he was gone. Guaranteed.

-

“Merle! The pan!” Magnus yelled walking back into the kitchen. He was taking a quick bathroom break. Merle should have been able to keep the pancake from sticking to the bottom of the pan. It was an easy thing to do. Yet, he still managed to mess it up.

“Pan almighty.” Merle muttered setting down the mixing bowl and using the step stool to blow onto the pan. As if that would stop the pan from burning. Magnus grabbed the handle and ripped it off the stove only to drop it. The handle of the pan burned him. Magnus swore and avoided the fallen pan.

“What’s Taako going to think of this.” Merle groaned shutting off the stove. Magnus glared at him. He probably was on his way. That would be horrible for him to see. Master chef and two amatures trying to make pancakes. One of the easiest foods to make.

-

Taako had the bag in his arm and left the bar a while ago. He was walking down the hallway towards their dorm. Ren was his gossip girl. She worked at a bar, got some juicy gossip about just about everything from everyone. Taako was glad to hang out with her as much as he did.

He could have been mistaken, but he was almost positive there was a smoke detector going off. People can’t cook. Thought it was funny when they tried and failed miserably. As long as it wasn’t using his cooking supplies. Kravitz tried to cook before, didn’t go how he planned.

Taako opened the door to his shared dorm and realised the smoke detector was coming from the dorm. Oh no. He set the bags on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Two emotions fought to take him over. Anger and humor.

Anger for his favorite pan was on the floor and from what he could see, the stove was scorched with a trail of smoke coming out of the top of it. Humor for the fact Magnus was running his hand under cold water and there was a very large amount of batter on Merle's beard as he stood on the counter to remove the smoke detector.

“Care to explain boy's?” Taako asked gesturing to the room around them. Magnus looked back at the wizard with a look of sheer horror on his face and Merle almost fell off the counter. After a moment of silence Merle pointed at Magnus.

“His idea! I was trying to sleep. He should have known better than to let me be in the kitchen alone.” Merle defended himself. As if he was a young kid, playing the blame game, even though it was mostly his fault that the pan burned.

“No! Only a little bit. I was trying to get Merle to help me. Y’know... make you a nice breakfast.” Magnus said shutting off the sink and pointing back at Merle with a look of disappointment. Taako sighed and picked up the pan (which had cooled off).

“I appreciate the effort you two. But, leave the cooking to me.” Taako said placing the pan into the sink. “Now, how does wine sound for breakfast? Could bust out the crackers and cheese. Just have a little wine party.”

“Sounds amazing.” Merle said jumping off of the counter. The word ‘five’ went through his head and didn’t stick the landing. That made both of the men laugh as the short man fell on the floor.

“You’re idiots. I’ll cooking something later.” Taako laughed with a wave of a hand. Sure, Magnus and Merle couldn’t cook but at least Taako could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if y'all would be intrested in me making a tumblr, cause uhhh, it might be easier for me to make choices about uploading scheduals


End file.
